HaarFager's Talk Page - Archive Number 2
This is an archived page of past comments on my talk page. Please add new comments to my talk page found here: HaarFager's Talk Page Semi-Fast Image This is sort of a weird thing to ask, but I have a Semi-Fast car with a different paint job, should I take a picture of it and upload it, it's banged up a little bit but it's still in great shape, would that be fine. Marauder 09 21:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :When you say, "different paint job," do you mean different than the original paint color as in a later release by Mattel, or different as in you have customized it and painted it a different color yourself? Because all true variations released by Mattel are welcomed here, and I personally upload a customized one now and then because it all seems like it's part of the "Hot Wheels Experience" to me. I've even uploaded cars that weren't in the greatest shape, but was careful to note exactly why I was uploading them. If you have a simple variation from Mattel, go ahead and upload it into the appropriate line in the column area for that particular casting; but if it's a customized car, you might want to create a gallery and place it there - at the bottom of the casting's page. Be sure to note that it is one you've customized. When you upload the image, you can tell what all you did to it there, in the space provided. Some people like to know this additional information, like myself! Hope this helps! HaarFager 22:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::The one I have is orange with white on the top and has the number 12 on the side, rather than 17 and it's plastic rather than metal, and it was orange and white on the top when it came out of the box. Marauder 09 22:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like it's just an official variation. For help in identifying these, we sometimes go to this website and search for the vehicle by name: South Texas Diecast HaarFager 23:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I also found out I have other cars that I could upload because they've got a different paint job, non-customized, which include: Shredster, Twin Mill, Evil Twin, '32 Ford, and Hooligan, and Twang Thang. I have taken pictures of the '32 Ford, but they all too bright and I took like 10 some pictures of it and they were all too bright even though I turned the area like really dark, until the batteries in the camera died and every charged battery I have refused to work, would you tell me on how to get some good lighting so that the car doesn't appear pure light in one spot with low detail in the process. Is their a way I could take a picture of the cars with my laptop? I could tell you how the cars look: Shredster: Dark Purple on the outer part of the car, lime green mid section, black under the lime green layer Hooligan: Purple with red flames Twang Thang: Matalized Blue with white guitar Evil Twin: White with red wide stripes with grey textures, on the red has funky lookin skulls and has Grave Rave on the car Twin Hill: Orange with two really big motors and has the number 9 on front '32 Ford: Black with some white, has a tire with two wings coming out of both sides, has #51 on it, has Talliville, CA on it Marauder 09 00:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Fclass Could you add the Connect Cars Michigan '65 Pontiac GTO to the '65 Pontiac GTO article? Could you also add the 2008 Web Trading Cars colors to the '70 Chevelle SS article? Fclass 16:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Done! I did both things, although you could have added the information, too. It's not just something only an Administrator can do. HaarFager 18:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're right. I promise I won't bother you with this again. Fclass 19:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's no bother at all! I just wasn't sure you knew you could do these things too. Actually, I think it's a nice feeling to be wanted and needed, so don't feel you have to stop. I actually had one of the cars you were asking me to provide a description for, so I opened it and got to photograph it for the wiki. And that's something I always enjoy doing! So, thanks for bringing it to my attention! HaarFager 19:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks, dude! Fclass 15:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Help At the Aston Martin V8 Vantage page, someone misspelled the word Martin by putting "Marton." I tried to correct it, but I wasn't allowed to. Could you do something about this? Fclass 15:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :You must have been effective in correcting this misspelling, because I don't see any instance of "Martin" being spelled incorrectly. Are you talking about this page: Aston Martin V8 Vantage? In what exact area on the page was it misspelled? In the name of the page, in the header or under the Versions? Maybe the system had just signed you out and didn't allow you to make any edits? It does that for me. :I don't see any misspellings and the page doesn't seem to be protected, which would prevent any further edits. The only person that has worked on this page, apparently, has been me. So if there were any incorrect spellings, it would have had to be me that did it. I did look through the revision history and didn't find that it had ever been misspelled. This confuses me. I don't know what to do about it. Do you mean this page or another one? ::Go to Category:Aston Martin Cars and you'll see what I'm talking about. Fclass 14:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::I found what you were talking about and corrected it. Somebody had created the page, only they had misspelled it. The only way to correct that misspelling is to move it to another page and correct the name that way, or delete it. Since I had created the same page, only spelled it correctly and had more information on it, I moved information from the other one onto mine to make it more complete. The old page has been taken care of and now Category:Aston Martin Cars shows the correct spelling from the correct page. Thanks for letting me know about this! HaarFager 15:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia welcome Hey HaarFager, the welcome was not falsely placed. It's a system bot that automatically welcomes the last user using the admin who last edited, which in this case is you. You can change that logic, however. See User:Wikia for more info. Cheers. --Charitwo (talk) 19:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Kenny! I just stopped by, and I'm a little confused... We talked about the welcome tool last week, and I thought you were okay with it, but I see that you've turned it off and you're doing welcomes by hand. What's up? -- Danny (talk) 03:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really know what to say. I did say it seemed to be working pretty good. I didn't really say I wanted to use it, though. If there's a problem with me greeting users personally, I'll turn it back on and stop. I don't want to make you mad by giving the appearance that I don't appreciate all the things you do for the Hot Wheels Wiki. It's just that I feel people who wish to do these things shouldn't be penalized and not allowed to do it simply because of the users who don't greet new members promptly like they should. If that makes sense? I rather liked doing it and the responsibility that came with it. But, I guess I can understand how all the new changes have to be geared toward new users, at the expense of the old users. At least that's what it seems like to me. I'm sorry I feel that way. I didn't really hear any complaints from anybody on the Hot Wheels Wiki about not being able to use the site properly due to things not working correctly. They always seemed to work perfectly for me. Nobody even greeted me or gave me any tips whatsoever, and I figured out how to use it. I thought it was great and worked fine! I forgot where I was going with this - do you want me to turn it back on? Hey, I'll just turn it back on and leave it alone. Thanks, Danny! HaarFager 06:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Kenny -- You're not making me mad, everything's cool. I'm just checking in with you. It's totally fine if you want to disable it and do the welcomes by hand. The advantage of doing it automatically is that you're more likely to catch people while they're still on the wiki. Doing it manually means that people don't get welcomed while you're sleeping or eating or doing other boring non-wiki things. The idea of the auto-welcomes is that it's still you, welcoming people the same way you would anyway -- but a lot faster, while the new contributor is still on the wiki. :::The stuff for new editors is different... I totally understand that you like the way that things are and don't see why things have to change. Obviously, you and I learned how to use wikis, cause here we are! The problem is trying to go bigger than the people who currently use wikis. You and I have a certain kind of mind -- we're more comfortable with complexity, doing things by hand, and learning as we go. But there are lots of people who aren't as comfortable with those things -- and they know a lot about Hot Wheels. :::Right now, this wiki has a fantastic group of contributors -- about a dozen people. But how great would it be if we could get 50 people working on the wiki, or a hundred? What if we could get every single Hot Wheels collector to contribute? That's the big goal -- to make wikis work so that anyone can feel comfortable making an edit. -- Danny (talk) 22:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Adding Descriptions Hi Kenny, I always wondered on why memebers, add too much repeated information in a listing. Example; (not picking on you Mike :) ), because I have been quilty of this as well. Road Rocket Do we really need to be telling members and non members who come to the site a Description when the information is in the Header and Columns. To me, I think that it can get carried away with providing to much of the same information. *'The Header' you have the designer, years, debut, and series. *'Versions' you have the scale and title. The closet I ever gotten to write anything was on the yearbook staff in Highschool and College, and writing poetry. To me telling the person several times to get the point across is reduntant. Your Thoughts......... Fantazim 00:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree with what your saying, Bill, I just deleted the description on that page. The only thing that I've been doing is that when I'm editing a page for what-ever various reasons, I might do something else while I'm there. Lately, when I notice extra text written prior to the obligatory "The casting has come out in the following versions:" then I'll add " Description " above it to separate the two. It usually works out nicely, but in the case of the Road Rocket page, you're right, it was redudant. I just didn't read the text before I addedd "Desciption" above it. Vista69 01:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you. I don't think I've ever added such type of information like this in the area just below the header, because like both of you, I feel this is covered in the header itself and the table. Personally, I like to add various interesting things about the real life model it's based on, or the fact that it has been released under another name. Look at the 1971 Buick Riviera page and you can see what I like to add for this area. Just something to liven up a page and give it a little more interest. To simply put in this area that the first model was released in green, with subsequent models of brown and light blue, just doesn't really fit there. It's like you said, it's redundant and a waste of space. HaarFager 20:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Busy Guy you Are Hey Kenny, I had to deleted all content on 2008 What-4-2 by a new user that just started a whole complete and repeated what was on What-4-2 so I had to re-direct the one to the other, also he changed the the title on the list of 2008. I fixed it, and he is uploading pictures from SouthTexas to here, and only knew of one person that was a loud to do so. Thanks Bill P.S. I'll try to find the clown picture again. Fantazim 04:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Image replacement I'm getting discouraged about the "Upload a new version of this file" link. It doesn't seem to work 100%. What would be easier, change the name and upload a new version, and have you delete the image no longer used?? Or, use the link available and be patient, with the assumed fact that the image WILL BE eventually replaced. Vista69 02:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Mike, to me, it's a whole lot easier to just upload a new image and let the other go. The administrators will get rid of it eventually. (Wink, wink!) I go through the unused files every once in awhile and try to get rid of ones that are obviously not being used. So, if I were you, I'd just upload a new one with a new name. HaarFager 04:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, I'll just change the name from now on. Thanks for your help. Vista69 12:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Can you please why there is a Super Treasure Hunts column in List of year Hot Wheels pages? They're just like the regular Treasure Hunts. They should be deleted. Fclass 16:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hot Wheels Home Page Request Hi Kenny :The Egg-Clusives for 2009 not everyone throughout the both coasts are getting these, it's going to take some time? I understand you don't want the home page to have too much information, but these are only being found in Wal-Mart on the West Coast. My Request is to at least have the list for 2 more weeks, so everyone knows what is in the line-up. Fantazim 17:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, Bill. Special circumstances like that need special attention sometimes, so do whatever you feel is right. After all, that's what the column is for, to alert people for what is out or what to look for. HaarFager 16:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't understand it.... On the Recent changes page, it says somebody named "Fclass" left a remark on my talk page. But the only person that was there to reply to was Fantazim (Bill). What has happened here? Am I mixed up or what? HaarFager 16:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Not sure, I wasn't on all day since yesterday evening. I see at the very bottom of your page says "Hello Can you please why there is a Super Treasure Hunts column in List of year Hot Wheels pages? They're just like the regular Treasure Hunts. They should be deleted. Fclass 16:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Please let him know that there is a difference, especially when someone is looking up by collector number, and card number. Doesn't seem to leave side notes, and doesn't respond back when you answer his questions. Fantazim 22:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) More Wagons So far I can think of two wagons that you don't have listed yet. '57 Buick, It looks like Brad created it, and maybe Nomadder What. Later, Vista69 05:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Mike. That '57 Buick is a nice looking casting! HaarFager 06:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) New Kid (Clevelandkid) to Administrator Thanks for the Hello to Hot Wheels Wiki. The pages I have edited so far do not seem to be harmed. The whole idea of this Wiki is great. I only have a few hundred loose mint cars from the 90s and early 2000s, and some Redlines, so I will be checking to see if any of their pictures could help. I enjoy taking pictures, especially in the Macro mode. My personal addictions are the VW Drag Bus and the 65 Mustang. I have a few loose Mustangs that are not on the site yet, and a lot of VW Drag Busses, too many according to my wife. Since the Busses from Liberty Promotions are Hot Wheels, they can be included. You may have seen the autographed Busses I put in the Gallery on the VW Drag Bus page. Question Time -- You said to leave a short note on the edits when I modify a page. Is that what the "Summary" in the red box is for? I realize the convenience of remarks in any type of coding. Clevelandkid 20:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the Summary box at the bottom is where you leave the comments. I've heard that it's red, but I'm colorblind, so I can't confirm this. That's what wives are good for - to tell you that you have too many Drag Buses! At least she lets you get them, so she sounds all right. Having only a limited amount of cars was my problem, too, and I've about run out of cars to photograph and upload. If I get any new ones, I have those, but otherwise, I just try to help where I can. If you really like taking pictures, take a look in the small Gallery at the bottom of my user page. Once in awhile, I'll take a posed shot of a vehicle for the Header image. That'll give you some more chances to take more pictures, which is always a good thing, as far as I'm concerned! It's my philosophy that Header images can be special because they're showing that particular vehicle in all it's glory. Then I try to make the image I'm going to use for the table and that version's description, to be plain so that it shows off details more specifically. But, anything goes, so you're free to do what you think looks good. Thanks for joining and I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun! What's not to enjoy? They're Hot Wheels! Feel free to ask me about anything and I'll come up with an answer. HaarFager 21:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have added a picture of the rear wheel used on the VW Drag Bus in the gallery of the Wheel Page (second row, center picture). I have never heard of a name for it, and I could not find it in the list of wheels. It is there for you to put it in the correct place and name it appropriately, (or tell me where it already is). There are both Chrome and Redline versions so we need two names. I will try to continue to suggest things that will keep you busy since you are running out of cars to photograph. Thanks Clevelandkid 02:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::I have created a couple new wheel type pages, one for the VW Drag Bus tires you mentioned. Check them out here 10DOT and here Wheel Types. Call me Kenny, that's my name! HaarFager 04:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Wheel Types Hi Kenny the other night I uploaded a Race Car 10 Spoke tire with no lettering, and I put it at the bottom of the page with others that kinda seem of sitting in limbo. A lot of McDonald's Die-Casts used them, so I took AGENTAIR's photo and blackened the tires. I really don't know how we can call these, the other sitting there I notice too, we have some race cars that have that tire. Fantazim 12:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) '33 Ford Roadster "Problem" Hi Kenny, We have a '33 Ford Problem and some of it is minor errors in the listings that was my fault, we don't have a '33 Ford Roadster, that bares all sorts of names. STDC calls it on their main page an '33 Ford Roadster (Convertible). When I was doing some of these lists I assumed that the '33 Ford was it. Now I'm doing a list on Mothers Wax and when I looked at the roadster it has fenders, the '33 Ford doesn't have fenders, and the Deuce Roadster doesn't have fenders. I have tried to search under Ford, Roadster, 1933, and 1934 and I honestly thought I saw this listing. I will fix my errors on all listings once you get in contact with me, because the Connect Cars is wrong too for Oregon. http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/33fordroadster.html Fantazim 22:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I think I remember a page for another '33 Ford, also. Because I meant to upload a picture of one I had. Did you mean this other kind of '33 Ford? ::Kenny, the '33 Ford or Lo-Boy we have http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/1933fordloboy.html and can't find the other 33 or 34 Roadster http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/33fordroadster.html What I am saying we Don't Have a '33 Roadster page unless I am over looking it. Fantazim 00:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::I guess we don't have a page for that one created yet. I was probably thinking of the Hooligan, which is a '33 Ford Roadster Pickup. If you want to go ahead and create one, I think we should call it the '33 Ford Roadster. There again, Hot Wheels has named it and misnamed it repeatedly, calling it a '33 Ford and a '34 Ford. Which is it, Mattel? HaarFager 00:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good calling it '33 Ford Roadster, I would have to look in my one drive to see if I have any photos, but they would be on cards. I got to fix this name in some listings first. Fantazim 00:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Okie dokie. HaarFager 00:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey There I saw your comment in the '56 Ford, and I looked in the history, I never did say about Standardized, I knew I did on a few others, but I'm not perfect, sorry I forgot to leave comment about adding 6 strings and 2 photos. Fantazim 18:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I Remeber now '65 Pontiac GTO, if I forgot anything I'm sorry, but everytime I had fixed anything from AGENTAIR in the past before the holidays he let me know about it. I feel at times if it is his, I feel like pins and needles. But I never say about him revamping Mattel photos. Fantazim 18:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Those comments weren't directed at any one particular person. When I get e-mail alerts that a page I've been watching has been changed, it will list the comments made on that change, but doesn't list who made the changes. Usually, I'll go to the page and see all the new additions and when I see only parts of the page "standardized" when the comment on the changes was "Standardized page," the statement just strikes me as being not totally correct. Being a professional writer makes me look at things like that more critically. We should all try to be more correct. Even when I make mistakes like that, I say so in the comments I make, just so everyone knows I'm not perfect, but that I'm trying to be better. So, it's just a pet peeve of mine is all. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you can see where I'm coming from. Editors show no mercy when it comes to writing submission errors, so I've kind of got in that mode of doing things for everything I do. HaarFager 18:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::I am becoming better at leaving comments, and I'm sorry as well that I didn't. Now, I see the importance of leaving comments on everything. I don't know how to set up my preferences on here, and maybe can explain why, when something has changed the urgency right away. I used to be able to find it easy to change my log in and etc. I was working on the classics and going down the page. I saw in my folder that I had a few pictures and thought wow, no one has put any information on the Classics '56 Ford. If I've been defensive lately I'm sorry, going through some changes here in the real life. I admire you having the strengths in reading, and spelling. Mine are Math and numbers, I'm no Rain Man but, I'm really good mathematically with numbers and figuring out solutions and problems. I have had only one poem ever published, but maybe sometime in the near future when we're not busy, you can proof read a few. That was the biggest accomplishment I have ever done when it came to reading other than books grant you. Fantazim 19:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Poetry? I love poetry! I've written thousands of poems and even had some published. So, feel free to e-mail me some and I'll look over them, Bill. Thanks! HaarFager 21:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC)